Akatsuki Kitties: Rewrite
by XxEnzerukagexX
Summary: Lunaria and Aurora, two insane girls that are obsessed with Naruto get some new cats that look strange, almost like the Akatsuki. But when it turns out that they really are the Akatsuki, will they end up killed or will love and friendship bloom between them? Itachi X OC and ? X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I'm a terrible person... I could not bring myself to rewrite this until now. And actually, I kinda got out of Naruto for a while and I recently got back into it. Aurora's gonna be with Itachi now instead... I have no idea who to put Lunaria with so can you say in reviews who you want her to be with? Okay I'm done with my slight rant, let's get on with this. And I am very very sorry. And I kinda got better at writing and spelling for that matter, haha wrighting... So this will be way better. And I will shut up now.**

* * *

My eyes shot open as my phone blared loudly with it's bad-ass ringtone. I glanced at the time. Oh it was five O clock in the morning. Wait... Five in the fucking morning!? What the fuck, who the hell would call me this early!?

Oh wait, that question was invalid. It was obviously Aurora. Jashin-dammit...

I picked up the phone and hung up on her. I'd so much rather sleep than mess with this shit. But of course, 23 seconds later, and yes I was counting, she calls again.

I answered finally only to have her yelling at me to which I expected.

"Dammit, Lunaria! Why do you always do this!? When I call you, fucking answer! And stop hanging up on me!" She shouted, causing me to chuckle. She really had no room to talk but whatever.

"Maybe if you would stop fucking calling me so damn early, then I would. But anyway, what do you want now? Is it a spider again?" I asked, smirking. I can practically hear the blush on her face as she stutters.

"Sh-shut the fuck up! Th-This time it's actually something awesome! So fucking get here in ten minutes and if your late, I'll cram my socks up your non-existent dick! Which secretly just means your ass." She said darkly, and I could just see her head tilt creepily and the smirk on her face.

But her threat means absolutely nothing to me because I could easily overpower her. But even so, I'd rather just get there pretty fast so I can see what that supposedly awesome thing that she was talking about is!

"I'll try." I replied with a smirk, and hung up.

I got up off my ass and started to fish through my closet. After digging and digging through my various awesome outfits, I finally found what I was looking for. My most favorite outfit! Black skinny jeans with chains attached to the belt loops and a laced red shirt, I quickly threw them on.

And damn, I looked fucking awesome. I didn't even have to look in the mirror to know how bad-ass I looked right now. But It wasn't complete yet, I looked around my room for something else awesome and what I saw made my jaws drop. Oh sweet, my combat boots! I've been looking for those babies for like ever!

Although I can't fucking believe I hadn't found them way sooner. They were like in plain sight but whatever enough with this shit about how awesome I and my clothes are.

I hurried outside with the keys to the car that will soon be mine. I was lucky my parents weren't here otherwise I would not be able to use it. And yeah that took way longer than ten minutes but oh well. Not like she would actually follow through with her little plan to jam socks up my ass.

* * *

I barged into her house, not bothering to knock. I guessed that she was in the living room, if not , my plan to scare the shit out of her won't work.

I tiptoed and hid behind the door frame. I jumped out screaming,

"Rawr!" I saw her jump, and I began laughing damn hard.

"Lunaria..." She whispered venomously. I still couldn't stop laughing, but when I did, I noticed that there were cats. And they looked totally normal. Is that was she wanted to show me? If so, than how fucking boring can she get. I mean I love cats but damn.

"Are those cats what you wanted to show me?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Uh, yeah..." She blinks, getting over her rage.

"Well what's so awesome about them? I don't get it. They look pretty normal to me" I said, brow still raised. Was she fucking insane?

"Normal!? Are you on crack?! Look at that one, it has fucking stitches all over it and it has red and green eyes! How the fuck is that normal!?" She yelled at me, looking disturbed.

I looked closer at them, wow she was actually right. And now that I think about it, they kinda look like the Akatsuki.

"I may or may not be on happy crack! But don't you think that they kinda look like the Akatsuki from Naruto?" I ask. I looked to the cats, they looked... Alarmed. And surprisingly human... What.

"Dude, I don't even like the Akatsuki!Why do you always have to compare everything thing with that stupid show Naruto? Seriously, it's getting annoying." She said. Pft, yeah fucking right. She totally does like the Akatsuki, she even says that their hot. She's just in denial again. She especially likes Itachi.

"Oh really? You've even said that their hot... And you always fangirl over Itachi especially! And what's getting annoying is your tsundereness." I say, smirking. Her face turns red with embarrassment and she sputters.

"I-I don't like Itachi1 A-And I'm not tsundere!" She shouts, I just laugh at her attempts to make me believe that. With her blushing like that, she wouldn't ever be able to fool anyone.

"B-But anyway, don't we need to name them?" She coughs, changing the subject. Wow, what their names would be was obvious. Did she even need to ask? But of course since she basically fails at almost everything she does of course she wouldn't have thought of that.

"That's obvious, Aurora. They are basically the Akatsuki of course!" I shout.

She gave a double facepalm and sighed.

"Fucking seriously..." She mumbled.

But now that I think about it... Maybe they were the Akatsuki? No fucking way, that was impossible. That only happens in fanfics. Although it would be fucking awesome if that were to happen, but there was the chance of us getting killed. What if th-

I was brought out of my thought to Aurora screaming.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET IT OFF ME!" She screamed. The cat that looked like Hidan was hanging onto her hand, jaws enclosed around her fingers and he would not let go. She tried to get him off, but it was futile.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Oh my Jashin, that was like the funniest thing I have ever seen. I could not stop laughing, I was crying. I held my stomach, oh fuck, it really hurt now.

"DUDE, this fucking hurts! It isn't funny!" She shouted.

"Actually, that is the funniest fucking thing ever!" I said, tears pouring down my face from laughing so much. Even the cat smirked, at least I think it did... But cats can't smirk so it was probably just my imagination.

"Goddammit, help me!" She shouted. I raised my eyebrows at her, if she wouldn't have manners about it then there's no way I'd help her.

"If you say please, then maybe I'll help you." I said.

"Fine, please!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. I smirked.

"Kay." I say, pulling Hidan off.

"Oh my god, ow... I need bandages, like now!" She screamed. I laughed, I didn't want to. She could do it herself. I know I'm a bitch, but that's just how I roll.

"You get them, I don't wanna." I say boredly. She groans.

"Oh my god, fuck you. You are such a selfish little bitch..." She said, and walked off to get them. Haha, well that was awesome.

* * *

**A/N: OMFG... Well, anyway... I know I said this already but, please tell me who you guys think Lunaria should end up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided that, instead I would alternate between their point of view. The reason for that is because Aurora needs more character development and she will be explaining some things that were not explained. And flash back galore at the beginning. And from now on I'll be updating every week on Friday, or sooner than that, depending on if I feel like it. Or even later, if I'm busy, or if I just cannot bring myself to write.**

* * *

Man, honestly... I don't even know why I was friends with Lunaria in the first place... Oh wait, now I remember. It's because she's not as bad as she seems, she can actually be nice when she wants to be, it's not often but... There were sometimes where I was sad and she was actually the one who cheered me up.

And she was the one who befriended me. It was in first grade and I had just transferred into the school, and obviously I didn't know anyone there and I was scared.

I was quiet and I kinda sorta had anger issues. I liked to be alone, and I would snap at anyone who tried to get close to me. But I was just scared, I thought that anyone close to me would just end up hurting me. Not that Lunaria didn't, but still.

She tried to get close to me. Honestly though, at first I think it was just because she wanted to mess with me, because that's how much of a bitch she is. And of course I snapped at her just like I did everyone else, except it was worse because I had hated her with a passion.

I had accidentally spilled many of my deepest secrets to her, I didn't realize at the time because I was so caught up in the heat of my anger. But once I stopped yelling, I broke down crying. It had nothing to do with her, it was just the fact that I had remembered the worst things of my past.

I looked up at her, tears still streaming down my face and told her to go away. But the look on her face was surprisingly worried. A total selfish bitch was worried about _me_. _Me _of all people.

And then she scratched her head sheepishly mumbling a sorry. Which left me totally dumbfounded.

And she continued talking to me, gradually getting closer to me everyday.

But lately we had been getting farther and farther apart and that was why it seemed as if we didn't know eachother very well anymore.

Well enough with that shit, damn I've been in here for a long time. Luckily I had already finished putting on those damn bandages, otherwise I would have bled to death by now. I bet Lunaria was about to kill herself.

I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Lunaria looked up from her banging her head against the table when she heard me come in. She glared at me.

"Damn dude, what the hell were you doing in there? Masturbating?" She asked me. I spluttered in repulsion and felt my face heat up.

"What the fuck man!? That's disgusting, of course not!" I shouted at her, my eye twitching.

I eventually got over it, sighing and shaking my head.

"Hey, you know what... I'm fucking hungry. Make me something woman!" Lunaria shouted.

I sighed, and honestly I kinda sucked at cooking but I should at least be able to make pasta or something.

"I guess I could cook you pasta, I mean, that's easy enough." I said, walking to the kitchen.

It took about twenty minutes to make and it ended up coming out black and charred, and it was even moving... Just fucking great, I even fail at making pasta. One of the most simplest things to make in the entire world.

Oh well, I guess. She needs to know that I'm horrible at cooking anyway, that way she never asks me to make shit for her ever again.

I brought it out to her and set it on the table in front of her.

Her face contorted up in confusion, then absolute disgust. Oh man, I suck... Although she kinda deserves it anyway.

"Okay... What in all fucking hell... Is that? Are you sure that's really pasta? Because that looks like total shit on a plate, literally." She said. Her comparison was actually kinda funny, although it was true...

"Ahaha, yeah... That's pasta alright." I said, laughing nervously. Yeah, more like deformed black mush...

"Are you really _that _bad at cooking?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I utterly suck at cooking..." I said. Oh my god, why the hell did I say utterly. Fucking cows...

"Yeah, well... There is no way in hell I'm eating that shit." She stated. I sighed once again, I figured she wouldn't eat it. I wouldn't either after all...

But it would be nice if she did... Who knows, maybe this is one of those times where it looks disgusting but actually tastes amazing. Probably not, but it doesn't hurt to think that way.

"Dammit, please? If you never try it, you'll never know how good it might be!" I shouted in slight desperation. At first she looked skeptical, but then a smirk slowly made it's way onto her face.

I did not trust that in the least.

"On one condition... You have to try it first." She said. I paled, oh god. But I guess I'll do it. If it actually tastes surprisingly good then I'll be technically foiling her plan.

"I'll do just that." I stated, determined to fuck up her plan.

I gulped and plunged my fork straight into the 'pasta'. I gulped again, man I really did not even want to know what that tasted like. But I sucked it up and stuck the fork into my mouth as fast as I could.

The second I tasted it, I spit it right the fuck out. It was absolutely disgusting, even more disgusting than anything I had ever tasted that I didn't like.

And I know I should have at least ran to the trash can, but I couldn't help it. Like I said, it was absolutely disgusting... And you know, I think I really need to puke...

I covered my mouth and bolted straight to the bathroom.

Bluh...

After my hurling fest I returned to the living room, only to have Lunaria laughing in my face. My eyes narrowed in anger and I glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up, it's not funny! I know you did that on purpose!" I shouted at her, my face red in anger.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't~" She singsonged. My glare deepened.

"I hate you." I stated.

"Awww, I love you too~!" She shouted, yet again in a singsong voice. I was now in a bad mood, honestly... It wasn't really just about the food thing. Although throwing up like that is part of the reason, it was more because... For some reason that triggered some bad memories. Why? I have absolutely no idea.

And then I couldn't stop thinking about how me and Lunaria weren't really close anymore. I missed that, I wanted to have that back. I know I may sound totally gay right now, but lately, Lunaria was more of a bitch than she usually was.

Did something happen? I'm her friend, friends tell eachother these things. She had never told me really much of anything about her, when I had told her so much about me. Why couldn't she just tell me what was going on in her life, I could help if she would just confide in me.

But this is too depressing. And you know what, the cats really needed food now that I think of it. So we should go buy stuff.

"Well, whatever... We really need to get cat food and shit..." I said. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah! And speaking of food, I'm still hungry... But we really need kitty stuff. But can we eat first?" She asked. I face-palmed.

"No, we can't eat first. The cats need food more than we do, they haven't eaten anything today. And we have, so yeah." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright fine, but don't expect me to ever follow your orders again, this is just a one time thing!" She yelled. I shrugged, I didn't really care that much.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said, shaking my head.

And then I started thinking about shit again, dammit this sucks... Why am I so depressed today?

"I get to drive!" She shouted.

"Whatever..." I said, spaced off.

We went outside, her getting into the drivers seat. And me getting into the passenger seat. She started the car and we drove off to Wall-Mart.

The ride was awkward, which was my fault... But right now, I wasn't really in the mood for anything.

"Are you... Okay?" Lunaria asked, breaking the silence. I sighed, damn I've been sighing a lot today...

"I'm perfectly fine." I said, smiling bitterly. I didn't know why, but now I was getting sorta pissy. I do have mood swings a lot after all.

We finally got to the store. And walked to where the cat food was. I watched as Lunaria picked out supposedly tuna flavored cat food.

"Wow, great taste in cat food." I remarked sarcastically. Honestly, I didn't really mean to say that. It just sorta came out. But she laughed, which I did not understand.

"I know right." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you be rolling your eyes at me, Missy!" She shouted in what was supposed to be humor. I rolled my eyes again and she frowned. Damn, I'm sorry. I just am in a really bad mood right now.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" She asked me.

"You, that's what." I said. Shit, I didn't mean to say that. Although it kinda was her but still...

"What did I do?" She asked, with a look of confusion.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, a lace of venom within my voice. Seriously, why am I acting like this. Now I'm the bitch here.

"Fine, whatever then" She said. Thank god, I was tired of that conversation and my bitchiness.

We bought the cat food and left the store, both of us getting into the car. And again, the ride was quiet and awkward.

"Would you at least say something! This fucking boring and to top it off just plain annoying." She said. And we arrived back at my house. I got out of the car, as did she. I walked in the house and she of course followed.

It seemed like she was really getting mad now but I ignored her... But it was only because I didn't feel like talking right now. I probably shouldn't have though.

"If you would just tell me what the hell is wrong, we could get this over with!" She shouted. And I continued to ignore her.

"Dammit, you are pissing me off! I am about to just leave and steal five of your damn cats!" She yelled. My eyes widened. Why the hell would she just up do that!?

"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted. She can't take my fucking cats!

"Oh yes I fucking would!" She shouted.

"They are mine, you can't just fucking steal them!" I shout right back at her.

"You wanna bet! What are you gonna do, call the fucking police!?" She snarled. You know what, that was a fucking great idea.

"Yeah, that's a great fucking idea! Maybe I will!" I shouted.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" She shouted. Oh hell no, I was not kidding in the least!

"Nope!" I shout.

"You know what, screw you!" She shouted at me. Grabbed the cats of her choice, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu. And then left. Ah shit... And dammit, she took Itachi...

* * *

**A/N: Holy fucking shit, that is the longest thing I have ever written ever. And Lunaria and Aurora actually sometimes have similar thoughts, that's why I put some of the same things Lunaria said into this.**


End file.
